


野渡

by alioth110



Category: o - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alioth110/pseuds/alioth110





	野渡

1.  
范丞丞是在那个小渡口堵住黄明昊的。  
他们一个追一个逃，上演了好一出狗血大戏。  
   
记不清这已经是今年吵过的第几次大架，而今年不过才过半而已。范丞丞也不懂他们到底怎么了，他觉得他们仍旧相爱，却总是忍不住的发火，争吵，身心俱疲。他也晓得，相爱容易相守难，只是知道是一回事，临到头遇事，仍旧是一点就着。  
   
范丞丞是个少爷脾气，骨子里又带了些幼稚和狂悖。过去日子里吵架，大多是年龄更小的黄明昊来哄他。可是这次黄明昊撂担子了，直接玩消失，范丞丞左等右等等不来人，只得自己先迈出求和的那一步，山不过来，他便过去是不是？  
   
可这次黄明昊心灰意冷，他不留只言片语，逃了。  
数年来，那静伫于范丞丞身后的小小山脉，让他踏实有依，让他脚下有根的山，竟然一朝消弭于无形。  
   
范丞丞心里五五开，有五分恼火，还有五分惧怕。  
平淡日子如潺潺流水，但他们早已是两股缠绕合一的涓流，你中有我我中有你，真要厘清分散开来，只能是伤筋动骨两败俱伤。  
   
可黄明昊偏要和他两败俱伤。  
他一门心思要将自己从范丞丞的往后余生中铲除。

 

2.  
已经到了夏至，别处连夜色都热气腾腾，偏偏这处小渡口荒草凄凄，月凉如水，倒像是要为范丞丞行将夭折的爱情铺垫一段萧瑟情境似的。待到黄明昊冷冷斜睨他一眼，一巴掌将他握他的手打掉的时候，似乎又更凉了几分。  
   
“范丞丞，你别闹了，真的够了。”黄明昊叹了口气，他意兴阑珊语调也懒懒，似乎与他相处，或者只是看到他，只是和他呼吸同一处空气，便已经不堪重负。  
“我想了很久，可能我们最初就不该开始。”  
   
这样一句话触了范丞丞的逆鳞。他不服，凭什么啊？只一句话，相爱三年，相识五年，便都不作数了？一急一怒，他伸手去掰黄明昊背对着不愿面向他的身子，可黄明昊挣扎间，范丞丞手上力气也没了谱，反应过来的时候，黄明昊一跤跌在了地上。

“不是，昊昊……”范丞丞徒劳地张嘴想解释什么，又伸手想去拉他。黄明昊没看他的手一眼，也没有再站起来，他干脆席地坐了，冷淡看向渡口尽头。

船还没来，近些时日老下雨，江也似乎变作了海。  
月光下水波淼淼，是极浩瀚的一片。  
   
“范丞丞，我们在一起这么久了，真没必要太难看，彼此留点念想吧，好聚好散。”他望住那片水，对水说话，好像范丞丞在水里。范丞丞跟着他将目光移到了水面上——上次他们一起看水，还是在维多利亚港。  
   
彼时灯火皆落入海港中，如梦幻泡影，又蕴藏凡俗鲜活。黄明昊依偎在他怀里，只看得到半拉侧脸一只眼眸，满眼笑意中倒映了一整个香港。他从后面搂住他，贪恋地将下巴越过小孩的肩膀，搁在他清瘦的锁骨上，黄明昊有些痒哧哧地笑，却柔软而全无抗拒。  
   
怎么就跟上辈子的事情了似的。  
 

3.  
现在黄明昊背对着他的身影，在他的目光中绷成了一抹锋锐线条。似乎自己只是看着他也叫他心生抗拒，充满负担。

太久了，他们被污糟琐事和累积的矛盾困囿着，回首过去的好时光便更难熬，像是自幽暗水底透过层叠波涛望向水面，那一帧一帧都是斑驳了的旧照片，浸着昏黄水迹。  
   
他还在生气。范丞丞有些茫然地想，他还在生那件事的气，不然不会这样。  
   
黄明昊脾气好，不常生气，往往是他又软又甜地撒着娇哄范丞丞。偶尔一两次生了气，只要范丞丞贴上去，厚着脸皮地撒娇撒痴一下，小孩就噗嗤笑了，泄了气也去了火。  
   
可这次气得未免也太久了。  
   
也怪他。因为撞见黄明昊与曾经的学长走在一起，那学长不过含笑摸了摸黄明昊的头发，范丞丞便醋意大发，睚眦必报。具体怎么报的？他找了个一直对他有意思的人，接|吻给黄明昊看，掐准了时间、地点，务必叫他看见，叫他与自己一道心烦。

眼瞅着和朋友一起转过墙角的小孩笑得灿烂，可那笑容在看到范丞丞的瞬间蒙了尘，凝固了，崩碎了。然后黄明昊自顾自地点了点头，没再看他掉头就走。  
   
那一瞬间范丞丞心中涌起了一点罪恶感与悔意。他不懂自己为什么这样做，他们明明还相爱，可能这份爱意在长久的平淡生活中也变作了死水，须得加点疼痛才能起些波澜。他想挑起争端，和黄明昊见招拆招，哪知道对手腻烦了你来我往，一言不合直接撤退。  
   
那天晚上，范丞丞喝得烂醉，朋友给黄明昊打电话，他没来。  
 

4.  
不是的，他想说，那就是个恶作剧，借了位没真亲上。我只是吃醋，只是想让你在乎我……说不出口。他想说对不起，同样说不出口。

不知为何，他觉得黄明昊知道这一切的来由，知道并且不打算计较，也不打算原谅。这显然不再是因为包容、隐忍，而是他不在乎，无所谓了。

不在乎的人总是无懈可击，这让范丞丞心慌意乱。  
   
“扎斯汀。”他犹豫着唤了一声，这是黄明昊的英文名字，他们刚在一起的时候他总这样叫他，听起来有点呆还有点可爱，小孩每次听到都笑得弯了眼睛。

“扎斯汀……”他又唤了一声，像做过无数次那样，环过纤细的腰，从背后轻拥着黄明昊。以往这个时候，他的呼吸逗留在黄明昊耳边，小孩先是耳廓开始发热发红，然后呼吸乱了，会在他怀中软化成一滩春水。  
   
可这次黄明昊只是微侧脸，看了他一眼。那一眼难以形容，似乎是一个怜悯失望的眼神，又像是对陌生人的厌弃。  
   
范丞丞不愿放手。

“你不要我了吗？”他在他耳边低声道。“可是，tin宝呢，儿子你也不要了吗？你知道它更亲你的，现在每天都对着门叫，整夜整夜卧在你枕头上不挪窝，它在等你回去。”  
   
“累了，自顾不暇，哪里管得了那么多。”  
黄明昊笑了一下，有些勉强。  
   
范丞丞想说的还有好多，  
至此千言万语胎死腹中，再说不出口。  
   
还有我们一起种的铜钱草呢？先前我种什么死什么，多肉能像吊死鬼一样长得又瘦又长，绿萝都能养得面黄肌瘦。只那盆铜钱草长得好，绿意盎然的一盆，你说它和我们有缘。现在那铜钱草开花了，叶子都变得细细的，营养不良，我不知道该怎么打理。帮帮我好吗？  
   
现在天天吃泡面，没你在，懒得开火。晚上也整夜整夜睡不着，床上还有你的味道，可是怀里是空的，心里也是空的。前天起床时候眼前一黑，冒了星星，差点一脑门栽倒在地上，漱口的时候嘴里还吐出了血，也不知道那血哪里来的，牙龈、喉咙还是其它地方？我有些害怕。  
……

扎斯汀，我错了，回来吧。  
我好想你，我爱你……

说不出口。

 

5.  
范丞丞想起了十九岁生日的时候，伙伴们从远方齐聚一处，为他庆生给他惊喜，当然还有他。

酒过三巡他们一起唱了Marry u，唱到Would You Marry Me的时候范丞丞悄悄牵起黄明昊的手，十指紧扣，掌心疯长出潮湿汗意，他的小孩转脸看他，狡黠一笑，眼中流动着光华。他做了个口型，范丞丞知道是“yes，i do”，那是属于他们的默契。  
   
“能给你的只有爱，即使微不足道，我会守住我的爱，我的你，我们共同的约定。”  
“可以答应我一件事吗?无论什么事情，我们都彼此相爱，仅此而已。”  
“Would You Marry Me？Yes，i do.”  
   
歌曲旋律在脑中循环往复，范丞丞有些醉，他们在厕所隔间里接|吻。酒意在唇|舌间传递，黄明昊也像是醉了，他将自己变作一个礼物，全身心地赠予范丞丞，从领口边开始一直向下|至锁骨，胸口，满是细密红|痕，那是爱人间的隐秘印鉴。  
   
“我会和你共度一生。”黄明昊说。  
……  
   
6.  
“骗子。”  
“你说过会和我共度一生。”  
范丞丞勒紧了怀中人，他说得委屈，兼咬牙切齿。  
   
“范丞丞，别幼稚了。”  
黄明昊有些无奈，从他怀中无声无息地挣脱开来。

爱情其实只是一种病，和感冒发烧也差不多。  
没听说发烧能发一辈子，发烧只能烧坏一时的脑子。  
   
黄明昊终于正视他了。  
他盯着范丞丞的眼睛，一字一句说得明白。  
“你听清楚，我不爱你了。”  
“黄明昊不再爱范丞丞了。”  
   
范丞丞后退了一步。他甩了甩头，似乎这样就能将不想听到的话甩出耳朵。不知什么时候起，月亮已经看不到了，渡口淅淅沥沥下起雨来。水面上起了雾，船来了，破旧窄小的一只。  
   
范丞丞无意识地想着，啧，这破地方。只有荒芜杂草，连朵野花都找不到，船也破破烂烂。  
他又想，他留不住他了，他不爱他了。那他千里迢迢追来又他妈有什么用？  
   
黄明昊最后看了他一眼，转身上船。范丞丞没过脑子，最后一点微末希望催动着他的手自发地一伸，抓住了黄明昊的手腕。  
   
“扎斯汀，别走！”他几乎是在恳求了。  
别走，别走，看看我吧，或者带我一起走也行。

黄明昊没动也没说话，他看着范丞丞的手腕，那手腕上一圈簇新的红线，血红血红的，像纹身。盯得久了，那红色似乎在眼中蔓延开来，要缠缚着他不让他逃离。  
   
黄明昊手颤抖起来，眼中泛起一层潮湿泪意，他似乎是惨然笑了笑。“别这样，丞丞。人都是要向前看的。我们完啦，回不去了。”

他咬了咬牙，一根一根掰开范丞丞的手指，  
也斩断了虚无中的红线。  
   
看他仍呆立水边，于是狠狠向岸上一指。  
“范丞丞，你滚吧！别跟着我！”  
“我再也不想看到你了！”  
   
小船轻巧地掉了个头，掀起一排水浪，隐没入浓雾中消失了。雨越来越大，终于变作了倾盆。  
 

7.  
范丞丞醒了过来。  
素白的墙壁与天花板，床头仪器滴滴作响，他在医院里。他全身乏力，只茫然而惶惑地转动着眼睛，一时搞不太清楚此刻状况。  
   
“扎斯汀……”声音出口又低又哑，几乎不像他自己的了。旁边有人温柔握住他的手，他努力转头去看。不是黄明昊，是好友朱正廷，更远一点的病房角落，玩得好的几个朋友都在。  
   
“正廷，黄明昊呢？”  
他问，朱正廷眼神闪烁着躲开了。  
“丞丞，你再休息一下，失血太多，你还很虚弱。”  
   
范丞丞皱了皱眉，失血过多？他怎么了？记不太起来。他目光落在自己左手的手腕上，那处密密地缠裹着纱布，有浓红血色从纱布下面浸出来。  
   
红线红线，缠绕不休的红线，  
被黄明昊一挥手斩断的红线。  
   
脑中轰隆一声，惊起了一声炸雷。  
他什么都想起来了。  
   
哪里是什么红线，那是他用裁纸刀划|出来的伤口。  
一刀一刀绵密又缠绵，一刀一刀深可见骨，  
他一心求|死，要追随着爱人而去。  
 ……

病房外一阵喧哗，有人哭泣起来。  
不知是谁，又失了至亲至爱。

医院大概是这个世界上最繁忙的渡口，过客千帆，生死两岸，每日循环上演的，无非是生老病死爱别离。现如今，他被抢了回来，和黄明昊隔了无尽汪洋。  
   
缘起是一件呷醋小事，但演变成互相置气与冷战。  
那夜范丞丞喝到烂醉，他守着十九岁生日会的包房，又哭又笑。

物是人非啊，熬不下去了。  
他觉得他们三年的感情要完蛋了。

那时候范丞丞天真以为浓情变淡就是天塌，尚且不知道这世上多的是比情爱更重，比陌路更痛的东西——譬如生死。  
   
朋友掏出手机给黄明昊打电话，他却一直没到。其实黄明昊是要来的，不管是吵架还是冷战，他永远没法丢下范丞丞不管。他急匆匆地驾车出门，只是那条路，注定永远到不了范丞丞的身边……

这就是所谓的真实，比噩梦更糟糕。  
真实就是你无法因为太过痛苦而猝然醒来。  
   
“为什么不让我跟你走……你为什么不让我跟你走？”范丞丞凝视着惨白的天花板，一声一声喃喃，不知是在问谁。骤然间他像发了狂，胡乱拍打着床，手腕处殷红血迹蜿蜒着流淌下来，朋友们紧紧抓住他的手安抚他，一刻也不敢放。  
   
医生赶了过来，为他注射镇定剂，又重新包扎了伤口，他渐渐安静下来，只是气息奄奄地笑了一下，又淌了满脸的泪。  
   
范丞丞想起了十九岁那个夏日夜晚，  
他们尚且年少，他们干杯，歌唱，拥|吻。  
在唇|齿交接的间隙，他们喘|息着呢喃。  
-Would You Marry Me？  
-Yes，i do.  
   
他的小孩从他怀中抬起头来，眼中盛着这世上最醇美的酒，那是具象化的爱意。黄明昊笃定地说——

“我会和你共度一生。”  
   
黄明昊没有骗他，  
他确实和他共度了一生。


End file.
